1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the manufacture of toy balloons, especially toy balloons having self-sealing valves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toy balloons of the non-latex type are currently produced with valves of the so-called "self-sealing" or "flat", type. Examples of such valves are given in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,850,912; 4,708,167 and 4,674,532. These types of valves may also be employed in pillows, dunnage or other inflatable articles, in addition to toy balloons. In its simplest form, the valve comprises a flattened hollow tube of readily flexible plastic film. The valve is positioned in the interior of the inflatable article, with the inlet end located adjacent an outer periphery of the article, for easy filling. When filling of the article is desired, gas pressure is introduced into the interior of the article, through the hollow tubular passageway of the valve. As the article approaches its final, inflated state, internal pressure developed within the article compresses the valve. During filling, pressure of the inflating gas easily overcomes the compression pressures within the article. However, when the inflating pressure is removed, internal pressure within the article causes the flat valve to quickly collapse, thus preventing gas from within the article from escaping.